Somewhere Only We Know
by GaleLeahy
Summary: "If you ever need me, Kurt, come here. Everyone else might be able to see it, but this truly is somewhere only we know." Klaine fluff just because.


**A/N:**

**Howdy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in freaking forever...I swear, I'll get better about this. Anyway, before I update my other works that need updating, I just wanted to drop this one out here. So here we go, the story of how Kurt left Dalton. Huzzah! **

**I disclaim. **

Somewhere Only We Know

"Is that the last box, Kurt?"

Setting down my box of spring Alexander McQueen's, I turned around to face Finn, who was standing awkwardly next to the car.

"Yes, Finn, that's it. I have to return my Latin textbook, be right back." I started walking, shouting over my shoulder. "Don't go anywhere."

It was surprising how much I was starting to miss Dalton. Cleaning out my dorm room was hardly bearable, seeing as so many memories had taken place there. Pav sang for me for the first time there. I saw Wes freak out for the first time (and calmed him down with Evita – he has a thing for Madonna). David and I had tea as we discussed what to get his girlfriend Annie for her birthday. Blaine and I cuddle on the bed for the first time while watching Little Mermaid after the McKinley football game. It was the room I showed him my shoulder in for our 2-week anniversary. Blaine nearly passed out.

_Blaine._

I regretted leaving him most of all (just don't tell Jeff and Nick it isn't them). The Warblers had become such dear friends to me, but New Directions was _home._

Passing the Senior Commons I paused for a second, smiling fondly. I could practically see Blaine and his Pips side-stepping with huge grins on their faces. Humming Teenage Dream quietly under my breath, I glanced in the room once more before walking down the hall to Mrs. Hawk's room.

"Mrs Hawk?" I softly knocked on the door, hovering outside. Mrs Hawk glanced up, grinning as she saw me.

"Salve, Kurt! Ah, you have your textbook?" Mrs Hawk took the textbook gingerly. "I'll miss you very much in class, Kurt. Bona Fortuna at McKinley, Mister Hummel. Don't be a stranger."

Mrs Hawk patted my cheek motherly, whispered a "vale", and walked to the shelf to put the book up. I walked out of the room, turning to head to the parking lot but was instead met by a blue blazer. Two strong arms held me up as I regained my balance, adjusting my feet to where I was standing straight once more.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine greeted, placing a quick kiss on my forehead.

"B-Blaine, hi." I stammered, glancing down at the ground.

"So, I ran into Finn in the parking lot on the way to get my Katy Perry CD. When were you going to tell me?"

I shifted my gaze over to meet Blaine's, who was looking back at me with betrayal clearly evident in his eyes. I bit my lower lip, glancing back at the ground and then back up at my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I just knew that telling you would make it all final. And then you'd break up with me and I'd have to cry on the way home with Finn and it would be so awkward because he's terrible when it comes to emotions and fashion and it would all just," Pause. "Suck." I concluded lamely, shrugging and looking anywhere but Blaine's eyes.

Blaine grabbed my hand and lifted up my chin with his other hand so our eyes were meeting. "I have to take you somewhere."

I nodded, smiling as Blaine's hand trailed up my jaw and gently grazed the hair around my ear. Pressing a quick kiss to my nose, Blaine began walking and I followed. The walk was mostly silent, the only sound coming from our footsteps echoing in the stunning hallways. We turned down a hallway and came face-to-face with a grand staircase. Blaine led me up a few steps then jumped down one.

"Do you know what happened right here, Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, glancing up at me from behind his lovely thick eyelashes.

"I met you here. I asked for help, you bragged about the Warblers, I followed you down a hallways – not the shortest way to get there, by the way – you sang to me, I fell in love with you. So yes. I remember, why?" I smiled down at Blaine, who's grin was now painfully huge.

Blaine stepped up, taking a seat. I sat down next to him, taking his hand and lacing it together with my own. He smiled, meeting my gaze. "Kurt, if you ever need help – I don't care if it's at five in the morning or eleven at night – you come here and I'll be waiting. This place is special, Kurt. Can't you feel it? This is where fate allowed us to meet. This is our place, Kurt. Our special staircase. Somewhere only we know, Kurt. God, that sounds really lame, having a staircase opposed to a national monument or a record shop. But anyway, I understand you want to go home. New Directions is as much your family as the Warblers are mine. You are so brave for going back, and I admire you for it. I'm going to miss you, Kurt, but you're needed elsewhere and I'm excited for you. I will always be here for you, and don't ever forget it."

Blaine paused for a moment, moving both hands to hold my face gingerly. "I am so glad I met you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

I leaned in a little closer to Blaine and smiled. "I'm glad it was you I asked that day instead of Charles. I'm so glad you're mine, Blaine Anderson."

Brushing a loose curl behind his ear, I closed the space between the two of us, savoring the taste of coffee and vanilla and _Blaine. _

Yes, I was extremely glad it was Blaine that answered me instead of Charles (whom the question was originally directed to).

So very glad.

**A/N II:**

**Ah! Okay, hope you guys like that! Um, I guess all I have left to say is please review! **

**-Gale A**


End file.
